rpheavenfandomcom-20200213-history
Zulfi Oyana
Zulfi Oyana is the strongest witch doctor the Lavatusk Tribe has. She now lives with them in the Badlands, and constantly tries to see their tribe in a brighter light. Appearance and Personality. She wears a traditional kilt and beaded top. A little worse for wear, and weather-worn, but it is evident that she takes care of her ritual garments as best as she can. On her wrists, she wears two plain, wide, brown-black wooden bracelets. She wears a necklace with rows of carved wooden beads, small raptor teeth and snake vertebrae. On her ankles are two simple anklets of leather tongs and short, bright feathers. She is frequently seen wearing a simple wooden mask. She carries a woven bag of dried jungle vines in which she keeps her "tools of the trade, and a wooden staff, complete with three small shrunken-heads. Her hair is red, and her eyes are matching the Zulfi's hair, in a reddish-orange color, as if she has been kissed by the fire. Her torso and arms are covered in white tribalistic paintings of Shadra (the Spider) and Bethekk (the Panther). Oyana is friendly in that she will not outright make an enemy of one who could have been an ally or useful. She is hardworking, and stubborn - the kind of stubborn that comes with years of doing things yourself and in your own way. If Tambaza looks like she's talking to herself, she usually isn't. She is among the trolls who still hold on to the vestiges of the old ways. She does what it takes, and "the end justifies the means" is not far off, as long as the ends are her ends. This is not necessarily malicious, just the way things are: If her allies fail her, Oyana will always be Oyana. She likes adventures and seeing the world, and helping people along the way. She reveres the Loa and calls on them for help when it comes to healing and facing trials in life. She is not in the traditional mindset that most trolls are, and figures that there is something out there beyond the expected lifestyle most troll women would have. In her mind whatever comes her way is by the will of the Loa, not specifically the will of the male authorities around her. Past and Present. Oyana was born in Gurubashi Tribe. Her real father was not there, and he wouldn't be for most of her childhood. Her mother did find another mate, but Oyana didn't bond as close to her second father as she had her own mother and other five sisters. Her childhood was relatively carefree, and was often spent with her brother and the other trolls they played with around the village. While the parents went off to hunt they were taking care of one another, and observing the other adults of the tribe at work. Oyana found herself most fascinated with the witch doctor and his voodoo magic. Whenever the little troll came to visit him he would humor her by showing him his spells and potions. He would often dazzle her with puffs of purple smoke, and other effects that come from his spells. She asked him if she could do the same when he grew up, but he told her that women that became witch doctors were Zulfi, and they were not very liked. He did tell her, however, that she could pay reverence to the Loa and be a priestess. She was still just a child, but she took his words seriously, and said she would. He rewarded her with a little voodoo doll and told him how she was making a good decision and that it pleased the Loa. This made Oyana proud, and she kept the little charm with her, determined to live up to her word. As she got bigger and older she would start worshiping the Loa, praying for their guidance, for prosperity, for a good hunt, and so on. She would attend ceremonies and train under the other priests and priestesses of the tribe. In between her time training she would play with sisters though more often than not their time together was spent quarreling and fighting one another. Oyana continued to practice on her own, as her mother and sisters etched out a life in the wild as a hunter. She worried, especially the day her closest sister came home minus an eye from a hunt that went wrong. But in the end, she trusted her to do what was in her heart, as she was learning to as well. Years passed as her wisdom increased. She was dressed in her father's wisdom and in mother's cunning. Indeed, Oyana could display some real cunning when she had to. She became close friends with Fon'Jin, whom she followed and helped build his tribe, although sometimes she did regret it, caring for her family. Now, she currently lives with the Lavatusk. Category:Troll Category:Witch Doctor Category:The Lavatusk Tribe Category:Back story